


TCtS Interlude- A Princess Dreams

by C_Andor_D



Series: Too Cold to Sleep- A Twilight Princess Fanfic [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Fantasizing, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Andor_D/pseuds/C_Andor_D
Summary: This is an interlude in my story, Too Cold to Sleep, between chapters 7 and 8. Zant is dead. With the chaos in trying to save Link, Midna hasn't really had time to reflect on still being an Imp. She decides to take a moment to herself to relief some frustration.
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Too Cold to Sleep- A Twilight Princess Fanfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	TCtS Interlude- A Princess Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this may be confusing if you've not read my main TP fic, Too Cold to Sleep. It mostly stands alone, but if you'd like context, this falls between chap. 7 and 8. Cheers!

# Interlude- A Princess Dreams

She watched him retreat from her room, all awkward shuffles and quiet breathing. As if he was trying to hide from her even in plain sight. It was absolutely adorable. She sighed quietly, and then busied herself with changing the sheets on the bed. Thankfully, he had not been bleeding overly much when she brought him in here. It was mostly internal damage... thank the goddesses she had been able to help him. It was not the first time he had scared her like that, but it was the most surprising. Not particularly an award she felt he should be proud of. 

As she fiddled with the linen, she found herself struggling slightly to reach. _How is this so hard? I know I'm small but come on!_ She groaned in frustration, and then paused. Had she ever done this before? She couldn't remember a time, if she was honest with herself, as she always had people to do it for her. Could she really not change a simple sheet? Madness! 

With another small groan, she decided to take the easy way out. Her magic coursed through her, and the monstrous hand that her hair formed shot out, quickly achieving the task as she held the corners. The job done, she grunted in approval. _Not so hard after all!_ This damned body. Ever since being cursed to it, she had suffered one indignity after another. This was just another in that long string. She had been so hopeful that this would be the moment... That after they killed Zant, she would be in her true body, with access to her full magic. And yet... nope. Imp. Still imp. It made her furious, but that fury had long since become background noise. So much so in fact that even this extra hurdle just made her feel... tired. Annoyed and upset and angry, but mostly tired. She wanted this to be over. She wanted to be in her own room, in her own palace, in her own body. To feel the ground with real feet, to touch the sheets with real hands. _Ugh! Curse this!_

It had been a long, long while since she had been in this room. An easier time, and a happier one. All that had passed had not changed anything in this place, but still it felt... lonely now. As if being left alone in the stream of time had made it more remote than the rest of the Palace. She looked about the place at the familiar sights... the basin in the corner, and her mirror. The door that went to her wardrobe, where she had kept so many shades of black clothing. The carpet, with it's depictions of the cruel light-worlders banishing her innocent ancestors. That one made her smile. Both sides of that particular conflict seemed to remember very different events. 

_Anyway, not all light-worlders are bad._ She thought over those who had helped her and the Hero. Of course, everyone there supported Link... he was a hero to the people. But through him, she had managed to see a different side to their world than the scorn and hate she had expected. And then there were people like Zelda, and Link himself. A bastion of good will, even if he was a little surly at times. He did everything he could to help anyone he could, with very little expectation of reward. People like that don't exist in evil realms, surely. 

He had been nothing but good to her, too. Even when he was a wolf chained up in a dungeon, and she was taunting him... he hadn't been malicious. He had fought with her, of course, but that was to be expected in the context of the moment. He had not tried to hurt her, or betray her though. That, in itself, was a kindness. She had enjoyed traveling with him, if she were honest with herself. He had a way of making her see the good part of a situation, comforting her and showing her that there was a way forward, even when she despaired. Let alone the comfort he had given her when she had been so depressed and forlorn. Ever since they had grown closer, everything had been easier. Even though she spent far more time worrying about his safety, when she was cuddled up against his body she couldn't help but feel safe. Among some other things, too, while honesty was the dance of the moment. 

She lay back upon the bed, letting her thoughts wander on those other feelings in the hiatus between action. _Goddesses, his body!_ It set her aflame, and she could do _nothing_ about it. Nothing! Stuck in this imp form, always under the watch of those intense blue eyes, and yet... this body was still whole. She had not indulged herself for so long, being both horrified at her form and believing that she could wait until she was restored. That second one wasn't going to happen until they bested Ganon, though, and he had the power of the goddesses. And she was _sooooooo_ frustrated. She looked back to the door, her impulses fighting her logic at every step. Still.. time was slightly different in the Twilight Realm... perhaps they could take a moment longer? 

_Half an hour will make no difference._ The thought crept seductively into her mind. She frowned in indecision, before finally... _Damn it! I need this._ She flitted across to the door, turning the lock, and then returned to the bed. Sneaking herself under the covers, and looking out of habit more than fear to ensure the fused shadows were still with her, she turned her attention inwards. 

A deep breath. 

A flexing of small fingers. 

And then thoughts of Link. 

She didn't want to go there it straight away, of course. It felt almost like a betrayal to just... use his memory like this. Then again- _Curse it, I'm still mortal._ She was a young woman in actuality, and while she was hardly well versed in such pastimes, she was no fool. She knew why seeing him fight, sweat shining on his muscles as he defeated their foes, made her feel that way. Why every time they shared a moment, even if it was just meant as simple comfort, she could not help but resent her imp form even more for denying her the... response she might otherwise have made. The temptation had only become obvious in the last month or so, but nonetheless. 

She even realised, however wrong it was, that sometimes she enjoyed riding on his back in wolf form a little much. Briefly, she imagined turning him human again while she was there... _No!_ There was something wrong with that thought... and yet, as she stretched out, she felt her hands begin to wander across her stomach. _I want to be real again. I want to be seen, to be acknowledged... to be touched._

That simple admission was enough. Her hands crept up, and she sighed as a modicum of relief was achieved. _Like this. Like he might touch a woman._ She thought back again to Ilia. He had mentioned that there had been some... teenage frolicking... but nothing too intense. Nothing too revelatory. Her hands gripped slightly tighter, fingers pinching, and she gasped. _What could we reveal together, Hero-Boy?_ She began to massage again, but a little rougher now. Usually she wouldn't be this aggressive, but it had been a long, long time. 

She wanted to think of the future. She wanted to imagine what it would be like, when this was over, and she was back to her true body. What she could say to him, and what he might say back. How she could hold him. He would be the little one then, only around 5'6" or so. She would be a giant compared to him... and oh, how she would enjoy that. What he would think of her then? Of her flowing sunset hair, her statuesque figure, her toned muscles? What would he make of the elegant tilt of her eyes, no more like a child's drawing but intense and seductive? The deep red that smouldered with all the promise of a rich evening? Would he enjoy the taste of her lips, dyed a deep plum shade by finely tuned skills she had developed over time? The feel of them, the sight of them? 

Would he enjoy the curve of her waist, and the length of her legs? The tall, assertive build of one who was trained to dance from an early age, and who knew how to walk properly so as to demonstrate clear authority in every step? Her hands moved quicker, more urgently, as she imagined how he might react... but it was not enough. Frustrated, one hand darted down dangerously close to where she really wanted it... but still she resisted, letting herself be enticed along the path at the same rate as her thoughts. 

_Will I be dressed as I was when I return?_ That was a curious thought. She had been wearing her robe, but otherwise had been dressed rather provocatively, in her dancer's skirt and only the shadow-clothes that she wore now. Granted, he didn't realise how simple it was for her to shed those clothes... she was sure he had thought her to simply have black and blue skin, like some sort of night cow, when she first met him. He had eventually clued on to the fact that that darkness was clothing she wore, but... on her true form, it carried a very different appeal. No curves of some impish child, but the full hips and shape of a woman, clad in but gossamer shadow and revealing skirts... 

She blushed as she imagined his reaction. She blushed deeper as she imagined _watching_ his reaction. _Will he want to touch me then?_ Her thought was sweeter than spiced honey, and her lower hand rewarded it with a tender caress between her thighs. "Yes..." She hissed, but whether in answer to the question or the action she did not know. Her mind returned to the dream she had been dreaming in the hidden village. Could he be the sort of man she could proverbially 'bring home'? Hero might be enough to get him over the line as far as protocol was concerned, but he was still a farmer. He might not want to live in the Twilight, or if he did, he might not want to live with her. _But he will want me._ That much, she was sure of. Her eyes fluttered briefly, reacting to the intimate touch of her hands. 

_And if he does..._ She imagined blessing him with the twilight markings, allowing him to feel the power of the Sols as she did, to be one of their people. Granted, he looked different to the Twili, but they were a diverse bunch. He could probably get away with it. _He'd look good with those marks too. Especially where I would put them._ She groaned softly as she rewarded herself again for the mental image. Her body pulsed in response as she imagined each vision... Link, with green line-work tracing up his lower abs. The man grunting in discomfort as the torch-needle drew across the join of his hip. Him looking down at her as her fingers pressed on the skin of his leg, adorning it's inner curve with the marks of her people. The twitches she could elicit as her hands shifted position in such a sensitive location. The ways she could then help him relax that tension... 

_Oh my. Hardly thoughts befitting of a princess!_ She grinned her vicious toothy grin, and her hand worked harder and harder. Her breathing was coming more ragged now. It wouldn't take long, having been so deprived of physical comfort like this. She was only 23, and the hormones were raging still in her body, even if this wasn't quite the body she wanted to be in. Her right hand, which had remained on her chest, gripped the sheets next to her, the flexing of her fingers granting some relief from the building tension within her. Still... this wasn't enough. Or at least, it wasn't enough to keep up with her mind's illusions. She paused her a moment, the left hand idly tracing patterns of want that made her entire body shiver. _I shouldn't... should I?_

It was a gross abuse of power, and massively inappropriate. Not that either of those things had necessarily stopped her before. And she couldn't help but take into account how she felt. Her body was on fire. This form certainly had all the same sensations of any other, and the light sheen of sweat on her skin was testament to how worked up she was getting. Granted, the gentle flow of air from her window was lovely, and had the added benefit of a slight chill across parts of her that appreciated it right now. Still, she felt like a localised caldera of Death Mountain in other spots, and that needed a remedy. Something a bit more significant than her small clawed hands could deliver. 

She looked at the clock upon her wall. It had been a while already. She grunted in resolution, and then focused inwards, and closed her eyes. The scent of magic filled her nose, and she felt the tingle of her scalp as her hair became enchanted. Without opening her eyes, she resumed the scene... she had finished marking him, almost. A certain line was difficult to access without him removing his final undergarment. _He looks to me, hesitant, wondering what it means. I nod to him, and a slender finger traces down his back as he removes his last garment, revealing his entire body to me. His eyes, that gorgeous smouldering blue, hold me in their depths as he asks if that's what I need? I tell him, 'Almost'. He looks quizzical, as my hands run down and my fingers dig into the flesh of his backside, pulling him against me. I can feel how excited he is, and he can feel the same of me..._

These thoughts pushed through her head as she let the magic gently course through her. Suddenly, she felt a tingle she had never felt before. She gasped slightly as she spread her legs, her left hand back to decorate the sensations she was about to feel. Her next exhale turned to a subtle moan as the magic tingling moved deeper, the fire in her happily roaring as it was fuelled. Any though of regret began to fade with every motion, as the fantasy in her head continued to play out. She imagined the Hero of the Twilight with it's Princess, arms and legs bound by hastily thrown aside sheets, tangled and tied together. She imagined the sweet kisses he gave her already in a new, earthier context. The taste of his breath, rapidly exhaled, and the feel of his hands on the muscles of her back. _What sensations we could make each other feel!_ Her mind reeled at the possibilities, or maybe just at the way she was treating herself. Her fingers danced a tarantella upon her body while her free hand simply grabbed at the sheets, pulling at them aimlessly...

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

The sound surprised her so much she almost choked. _Please don't enter!_ She immediately thought, before remembering she had locked the door. Coughing up her lungs, she stilled the magic for a moment, trying to dampen it's effect on her voice as she responded. "Go away! I'll be out in a minute." Then, with a small grin, she added, "I'm almost finished!" 

She heard him walk away from the door, and resumed at a frantic pace. _What if he had walked in?_ She thought, an exhibitionist streak colouring her fantasy. She didn't want him to see her like this, not in this body, but maybe when she had hers back... _What if I seduced him like that? Oh, Link, could you come visit me? I have something to discuss with you! And then he walks in, and sees me... wanton. Exposed. Needing his attentions... how would he respond? Maybe even if I chained myself up... would he save me? I wouldn't mind being saved like that. He could crawl atop me, trying to undo the locks, and then I could pull him down to me and..._ She bit her cheek swiftly to avoid the low groan as her magic intensified it's ministrations. _Just a little longer..._

Her mind flicked to thoughts of standing atop him, her foot on his chest, pushing him gently to the bed. An authority figure... a goddess, ready for worship. How he would look up at her, his eyes a burning blue with desire as his gaze stroked her beneath her skirt. Given his penchant for sensory experience, there was some fun to be had from there... she could just make him beg for her, and then at the right moment, lower herself down onto him and let him... 

She broke. Her whole body rippled in response, the magic pulsating, which only doubled the effect. She hissed sharply through her teeth, trying hard not to make a sound at the sensory overload, and her left hand clamped down as if to hold that part of herself down. As the wave hit its crescendo, she couldn't help but whimper, a great shudder wracking her body, and then... she began her slow descent from the peak. 

Panting, physically exhausted but psychologically buzzing, she lay back on her bed. She could feel sweat clinging to her skin, and her small chest rising and falling as she came down from the high. _Perhaps I should change the sheets again?_ She mused to herself, before her face broke out in a huge grin. _I needed that._ Her smile took on a somewhat serious aspect as she stared at the roof of her bedroom. They were such lovely dreams... She hoped she would be able to see any of them. Deep down, she suspected it might not be so easy, but the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of keeping him around. _If he wanted... I think I would like that. To have a friend and partner who I know and trust... and, if the moment is right, maybe even a consort I could love._

She took a deep breath, wondering when she would be honest with him about how she felt. It was hard enough to be honest to herself. _That I_ do _love._

Even that little admission brought joy to her, which she found encouraging. _So be it. We'll do this, and then maybe... we can try that._ She got out of bed, and looked around the room. It could be the last time she saw this place. _Even if it is, at least I'm thinking of the future._ She quickly headed across the the basin in the corner, gave her hair a wash, and then headed out the door and towards her fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! First smut work- hopefully you liked it! This was a very interesting experiment- I still consider it mostly in universe, but have separated it for both the sake of consistent tone, and because I suspect that there would be crossover but not necessarily the same audience.  
> Additionally, I don't feel the other story suffers for this not being there, but it's some extra flavour for those who want it. 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed it, I was a bit hesitant to write it but it felt nice to get some catharsis for the tension, even if it's a bit one sided. 
> 
> Cheers, and see you soon!


End file.
